Super Robot: Dragon Turtle
See Also: Super Robot: War of the Worlds The Beginning It had been years since the last attack from the Martians. Though they didn't declare the war to be over, there was an unusual peace on Earth that it's people had not known for some time. The boat had been patrolling the waters for some time, a new style boat, with turret towers for its cannons and special segmented compartment to resist sinking. That coupled with its thick armor meant it could last against Martian heat rays for some time...in theory. In truth most of the men did not want to fight, they were not interested in fighting. They sat on deck, gambling, smoking, playing the guitar, singing and all around merrymaking. They hoped that they hoped that they 'giant' would appear again. On the deck, the men sang songs, played card games and did as they pleased, some without their jackets and even their shirts. Then they saw it, a flash of light in the water, then another. Everyone got up and looked at it with peculiarity, that was until it became clear that said lights were moving straight towards them. All that made it through the message was a cry for help and a loud, ghastly noise. The robot flew with its metal wings spread out. It flew over the ocean with two large and powerful rockets on its back. It's mission was clear, scan the coast for any sign of the shipwreck and any clue to why it sunk. Normally this was not its sort of mission, but the risk of the Invaders still being around was a very real concern. Inside the cockpit, the pilot sat on a seat of quilted material, with a U shaped stand with tracks for his twin joysticks, brake pads under his feet and keyboards sporting typewriter style buttons. He wore a green and white jumpsuit, with a yellow scarf and a motorcycle style helmet with a tinted visor. Before him were circular monitors that showed the Point-of-View of the robot, but also radar graphs and other charts representing things outside and inside the robot. None of the instruments showed anything useful. Then it hit him. Well to be more accurate, it hit the robot, a powerful stream of high pressure water that knocked the robot into the water. The pilot reached for a button, but stopped, it was the button that would contract in the wings. However, he realized, unless the wings were contracted in or extended out, they were not water sealed, and they would flood with water, taking the robot down. Instead he turned on the high beams, the eyes of the super robot lit up brightly as they looked around in the dark for what it was that attacked it. It wasn't until the machine landed on the ocean floor that the beast showed itself. It was a head, like a cross between a turtle's and a crocodile's with spikes along the top. It dashed out of the dark, attached to a thick, serpentine neck and sped towards the robot at high speed. On pure instinct, the pilot raised the left arm to block the incoming attack. Instead the beast attached itself to the arm in the form of a bite, its dagger like teeth, puncturing the thick steel. Alarms went off, and a diagram of the robot appeared before the pilot to emphasis that the robot was now taking water. The pilot acted quickly, grabbing the beast by the neck with his free arm. The neck contracted, and the rest of the beast emerged out of the dark, to slam into robot, almost knocking it over, had the pilot not moved a leg back to catch its weight. The creature grabbed the robot, it's back was a spiky, monstrous version of a turtle's shell and its limbs were a cross between flippers and claws. The pilot smirked underneath his helmet, as he flipped a switch and pressed down on the brakes. From underneath the soles of the robot, there were bubbles and light, just the exhaust of the large rockets on its back. The turtle monster, released its arms and legs, but the robot grabbed it with its free arm, moments before it took off. Both machine and monster, broke through the surface of the water and took of into the air, heading towards the cliff face and landing above it on a large space of open plains and rolling hills. Upon landing, the robot spun around, releasing its grip until the monster flew off into a hill side. First things first, he retracted the robots wings, as the monster thrashed about trying to get on its back. With that done the robot pointed its shoulders at the monster, firing a barrage of missiles. When the explosions died down, there seemed to be nothing left of the monster. That was until it popped its head out of the dirt. It roared. Raising its self from the dirt, it charged at high speed, moving like an alligator. The robots boot and back engines ignited and it took to the air. The flight was not as smooth or controlled as with the wings extended but he could still make due. He turned his robot around and flew for the monster which was running back towards the ocean. The monster leaped off the cliff, lunging towards the ocean, until to start moving upwards again after something hit it in the back. It turned to see that the robot had wrapped its arms around it and was now fling back up. Despite it's long neck, the creature could not turn far enough to attack the robot. The robot flew, taking the turtle deep inland, past some mountains before it dropped the giant turtle beast. Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots